kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill the Lizard
"At your service, gov'nah!" Bill the Lizard is a minor protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited series, appearing mostly as an inhabitant of Wonderland. A chimney sweep by trade, Bill is a simple cowardly individual who'd rather do his business than go out and fight off "monsters" or traverse in the endless space in an increasingly overcrowded gummi ship. Still, he's one of the more reliable Wonderlandians as you can expect for him to do the right thing in the end even if it almost kills him. He has also agreed to assist Basil of Baker Street as an undercover agent in Professor Ratigan's gang. Story Backstory (His origins during the LoL incarnation of Wonderland before being reincarnated in the modern era due to Queen Athena's wish upon the Silver Imperium Crystal) The Journey (Initially reprises his role from Alice in Wonderland '51, before joining the other Wonderlandians as part of the Highwind Crew, serves as the DBZA Krillin or Yamcha of the team) The Chain of Memories (Is transported with several other Wonderlandians to Dumbo's Big Top Circus due to the clashing magics of the DTD and Castle Memoria; suspected something was amiss with Taran's memories from the start, but never given a chance to voice his opinion due to being put down constantly by Dodo and Walrus; is kidnapped by XL to keep quiet about the Neophytes' plot to control Taran; is set free thanks to Ben Ali Gator's machinations, and assists in the battles that follow; his Wonderlandian biology allows him to regain his true memories and he parts ways with the other Wonderlandians to safe guard the worlds in any way they can while their true king remains in slumber) A Year of Misery (His alliance with Basil of Baker Street as a spy within Ratigan's criminal organization, made as per his contribution to Saruman the White's plot of vengeance against Dominion XIII; serves as one of Prince Ellidyr's compatriots in his quest for redemption and soul-preservation) An Empire of Dreams (Initially appears as just another thug in Ratigan's forces, but is secretly keeping an eye on both him and Hades' rival plans to control their jointed worlds, and reports back to Basil in the riverfront Tavern; reunites with Taran and the other Wonderlandians and continues being the butt-monkey of the team after being exposed as a traitor by Ratigan; finds it very hard to keep quiet about Ellidyr's lichified condition, but eventually spills the beans to Prince Eric and Sebastian the crab, and begs them to keep it a secret lest Taran finds out what became of his fallen hero and has his poor heart broken by the revelation; helps out in the final battle against Zurg and the Wiseman's dark forces) Encoded Truths (Is dragged against his will for another round of world-saving to assist Emma Swan in her trek through the worlds linked to the Digital World; is present for the events of the Middleton campaign and is subject to humiliating effects from some of Dr. Drakken's inventions) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Has become resigned to his lot in life by the time he joins the other Wonderlandians in assisting Taran, Hercules, Ellidyr, Aladdin, and Ariel with their Mark of Mastery Exam; appears for the events of the Gravity Falls, Prankster's Paradise, Oz, Kuzcotopia, and the 3 Final Worlds) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Heroes Category:Wonderlandians Category:Crew Members of the Highwind Category:Sidekicks Category:Reptiles Category:Household Staff Category:Peasantfolk